CUANDO EL INFIERNO SE CONGELE
by Geraldine Robles Chipana
Summary: Solo una idea que me vino a la mente. ni el universo de Potter ni los círculos del infierno me corresponden.


CUANDO EL INFIERNO SE CONGELE.

La escena que veremos ahora es la más típica, la más habitual en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. En un sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor yacen sentados, a cierta distancia, James Potter y Lily Evans. Es el día previo a la excursión al poblado de Hogsmeade, un pueblo únicamente de magos. Y sí, señoras, señores, niñas y niños, seres extraños y todo aquel que se dignase leer esto, James Potter ará su ya conocida pregunta a la prefecta de Gryffindor.

-Lily, querida reina de mi corazón ¿Irías conmigo mañana a Hogsmeade?

La prefecta ha escuchado, casi desde el inicio de su estudio en Hogwarts, esa pregunta miles… no, millones de veces. Y su respuesta siempre equivale a una negativa rotunda y definitiva. Pero ahora, por esas cosas de la vida que no se comprende ni se quiere molestar en comprender, ella quiere ser un tanto sarcástica.

-Potter -dice enfocando sus orbes verdes cual esmeraldas en el chico -hay una remota posibilidad para que yo acepte salir contigo.

James, notablemente sorprendido, dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa esperanzada.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿qué debo decirte, darte, ofrecerte para que salgas conmigo? Si lo que quieres es mi vida entera, la tienes en tus manos; si lo que quieres es el sol, la luna y las estrellas, aré hasta lo imposible para conseguírtelas y dártelas en bandeja de plata. Pide lo que sea… lo que quieras, querida pelirroja. Soy tu más leal súbdito dispuesto a batirme con quien sea por ti…

Lily levanta ambas manos en un intento de que el chico de gafas detenga su diatriba sobre todo lo que haría por ella.

-Basta -dice con tono levemente exasperado -solo hay algo que puede causar que yo salga contigo.

-Dilo, Lily. Dilo y eso pasará.

-Saldré contigo, querido James Potter, el día que el infierno se congele. Ese día y ningún otro.

La cara de Potter pasa de la esperanza a la más profunda derrota. Se siente burlado, cansado y como si de pronto la vida estuviese ensañándose duramente con él. Y él no se lo merece, piensa. No se lo merece porque lo único que ha hecho es tratar de ganarse, aunque sea un poco del cariño de esa pelirroja que insiste siempre que puede en rechazarle. Y ahora hasta se da el lujo de burlarse de él. De divertirse a costa suya. Porque sí, Lily Evans solo se estaba riendo cruelmente de él y de sus buenas intenciones.

-Para eso mejor te hubieses negado como siempre lo haces -dice, y en su voz se deja ver un tono bien marcado de reproche.

-Si, eso hubiera sido lo más sencillo. Pero no lo suficientemente divertido.

-Así que admites que te la estabas pasando bien a expensas mías.

-Sí, he de reconocerlo.

-Cínica.

-Así soy hoy día, Potter. Acostúmbrate.

Entonces se deja oír un carraspeo que proviene de la escalera que sube al cuarto de los chicos Gryffindor y una silueta de cabello castaño claro se aproxima hacia el sofá donde los dos personajes iniciales de nuestra historia dialogaban, para sentarse luego en medio de estos.

-Buenas -dice, al parecer ya lamentando estar interrumpiendo -no pude evitar escuchar su interesantísima charla.

\- ¿Y qué opinas tú sobre la forma en la que tu compañera prefecta se ha burlado de mí, lunático? -pregunta James.

-Opino -contesta el aludido acomodándose mejor en el sofá -que tienes una posibilidad muy real de salir con Lily.

El rostro de la pelirroja deja ver su sorpresa.

\- ¿Has escuchado la condición que le he puesto a tu amigo para ir con él mañana a Hogsmeade, Lupin?

-Si. Que el infierno se congele.

-Y eso es imposible.

-Bueno… me temo que no tanto. ¿ han oído, alguno de ustedes, hablar alguna vez del infierno de Dante Alighieri?

\- ¿El infierno de Dante qué? -inquiere James.

-Dante Alighieri, Potter -dice Lily -sé que es una parte de un libro de la edad media, pero nunca me llamó la atención como para leerlo.

James pone en su rostro una expresión de total sorpresa mezclada con algo de triunfo al tiempo que se medio incorpora de la posición que tenía en el sofá.

\- ¡Al fin! -exclama - ¡hemos encontrado un libro que la gran devoradora de libros Lily Evans no se ha leído! Ya sabía yo que tenía que existir en algún lugar del mundo tal manuscrito.

Lily hace un gesto restándole importancia a James, provocando que este vuelva a situarse en su posición anterior en el sofá.

-Bueno, Remus -dice Lily mirando al chico que está en medio suyo y de Potter - ¿qué tiene que ver Dante Alighieri con que se congele el infierno?

-Os explicaré a ambos la historia del libro escrito por Dante.

James simula un bostezo, cosa que ignoran totalmente sus otros dos compañeros de sofá.

-Como iba diciendo, Dante Alighieri fue un hombre de la edad media que nació en Florencia, Italia en la denominada época del renacimiento.

\- ¿Época del renaci qué? Interrumpe James. Lily lanza un bufido de exasperación.

-El renacimiento, Potter. Esa época en la que el mundo muggle salía de la "época oscura" en la que la iglesia católica apostólica romana dominaba todo e impedía cualquier avance científico o exploratorio que pudiese perjudicarle.

-Si, Lily tiene razón. Pero no es eso lo que debemos tratar aquí. Alighieri fue hijo de un tipo de cierto partido político al que más adelante no le iría tan bien. Pero bueno, hay que centrarnos. Lily, de casualidad, ¿sabes en cuántas partes se dividió la obra de Dante "la divina comedia?

-En tres partes, si mal no recuerdo. El infierno, el purgatorio y el paraíso.

-Hablemos entonces de lo importante que es el infierno.

\- ¿cómo Alighieri llegó al infierno? Indaga James.

-Todo comenzó en una selva, donde el autor fue perseguido por tres animales. Pero se le apareció un poeta llamado Virgilio el cual le dijo que era enviado por Beatriz, la musa de Dante para llevarle a hacer un viaje de purificación en el que recorrería las tres partes ya nombradas.

\- ¿El primer lugar al que fue es el infierno?

Acertaste, James. El infierno de Dante estaba dividido en nueve círculos donde estaban las distintas clases de pecadores.

-Creo que el primero era el limbo, ¿verdad?

Si, Lily. Ahí estaban los que no conocieron nunca a Dios o no estaban bautizados. Eran los paganos virtuosos. No pecadores, pero debido a no conocer al señor no podían ir al cielo. En el segundo círculo estaban los lujuriosos que…

\- ¡El círculo de canuto! -exclama James.

-Cállate, Potter. Deja que Remus hable.

\- ¡Pero es el lugar perfecto para él!

-E… James… el castigo para los lujuriosos era ser llevados por fuertes vientos que les hacían chocar unos con otros violentamente.

-Pobre de Sirius si acaba ahí -se lamenta James.

-Mejor pasemos al tercer círculo, el de los golosos. Adictos a comer, su condena era ser devorados por el mítico can Cerbero, el perro de tres cabezas y así por toda la eternidad.

-Que macabro decide comentar- Lily estremeciéndose levemente.

-Es el infierno de lo que estamos hablando, pelirroja. No te sorprendas -contraataca James.

-El cuarto círculo era el de los avariciosos y el de los derrochadores, unos contrarios a otros. Tenían como castigo el empujar gran cantidad de peso por el círculo.

-Supongo que no se llevaban la mar de bien, siendo unos tan contrarios a los otros.

-No, Lily. Nada bien. Había injurias e increpaciones entre ambos grupos cuando se encontraban.

-Pasemos mejor al quinto, por favor. Hay que apresurarnos en acabar -pide James. No le gusta para nada hablar de castigos macabros dados por un Dios en el que nadie de su familia ni él mismo creen.

-Bueno, cornamenta. Como quieras. El quinto círculo fue decretado para los que pecaban de ira y de pereza. Las almas de los primeros están en un pantano de la laguna Estigia, donde se golpean de forma rabiosa y las de los perezosos están bajo el agua.

\- ¿Creo que aquí es donde Dante necesita ayuda de alguien más que Virgilio para pasar? Oí algo así alguna vez.

-Sí, Lily. Virgilio no puede hacer pasar por sí solo a Dante y requiere la ayuda de un ángel del cielo. El sexto círculo era para los herejes.

\- ¿Los que no creían en Dios? -Quiere saber James. Puede, y solo puede, que si tal infierno existiera ese fuera su círculo, o eso se le pasa por la mente

-No solo no creían, sino que contravenían todo mandamiento dado por este. Están condenados a permanecer en sepulcros destapados. El séptimo círculo estaba para los violentos, y esta parte está dividida en anillos.

-De eso algo sé -agrega Lily -el primer anillo es para los que se dejaron llevar por la violencia, el segundo es para los que se mataron y el tercero es para los que blasfemaron contra Dios o los que eran… homosexuales.

\- ¡Homosexuales! -exclamó James -que discriminador fue este tal Dante y ese Dios muggle .

-Se comprende por la épocaen la que transcurre la historia, James. El octavo círculo fue para los fraudulentos, donde se encontraban en el Malebolge, un conjunto de 10 pozos de acuerdo con el nivel de fraude al que llegasen.

-Y… ahora, el último círculo.

-Sí, el noveno. El de los traidores, círculo rodeado por gigantes donde están divididos en cuatro zonas… en un lago congelado. Así que, queridos amigos, sí hay una cierta parte del infierno que está congelado.

\- ¡O, por Dios! -exclama Lily.

-Bueno, bueno, querida pelirroja -dice James sonriendo levemente y con los pensamientos sobre cual sería su círculo en el infierno momentáneamente olvidados -creo que ya llegó el día en el que el infierno o una parte de este, de hecho, sí estuvo congelado. Lo cual implica que…

Discretamente, Remus Lupin se pone de pie y abandona a sus dos amigos en la sala común. Les dejaría que discutiesen ellos sobre los círculos y el congelamiento del infierno. Nada tenía ya que ver con él. Aún le faltaba leer el purgatorio y el paraíso, y con esa resolución firmemente marcada empezó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.


End file.
